A component mounting device mounts a component on a board which is positioned by a board positioning unit such as a conveyor by making an adsorbing nozzle which adsorbs the component to move. The component mounting device includes an imaging device (imaging unit) which images the component adsorbed by the adsorbing nozzle from below, and grasps the posture of the component by recognizing the component based on an obtained image. Because of the above structure, the component mounting device can precisely mount the component at a predetermined position on the board with a predetermined posture.
When the component is a surface mounted component which is to be surface mounted on the surface of the board, the bottom surface of the component is illuminated by an illuminating device which irradiates light obliquely from below the component and the component is imaged. The positions of the electrode parts of the component are recognized so that the posture of the component is grasped. The surface mounted component includes, for example, chip components such as a chip register or a chip condenser other than a component which has electrode parts which have a bended shape to contact with the surface of the board. When the component is a through hole component which has downwards extending parts which extend downward, only the downwards extending parts are illuminated by an illuminating device which irradiates light in a direction (horizontal direction) orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the downwards extending parts, the component is imaged and the position of the through hole component is recognized (for example, patent document 1). For example, the downwards extending parts of the through hole component are parts extending below the component such as electrode parts or inserters that have a straight shape to be inserted in the thickness direction of the board.